Chocolate
by arual17
Summary: Orihime necesita a alguien para poder aprobar la asignatura de economía doméstica, y Rukia se ofrece encantada. Pero... ¿Qué estará planeando en realidad?


Bueno... Este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ushio, que cumplió el pasado 5, pero con lo del curso que estoy haciendo me fue imposible terminarlo a tiempo... Perdón T_T

Pero bueno... Como ya debes estar cansada de mis disculpas... ¡FELICIDADES! ¡QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS! Espero que te guste mi regalito, que está basado en una imagen que me pasaste hace mucho tiempo... ¡Sí! ¡Por fín me baso en imágenes que te decía que me inspiraban!

Y bueno... Son la 1 y 10 de la madrugada y mañana hay clase... La voy a pasar canutas... Pero espero que haya valido la pena y guste la historia... A tí y a todos los que lo lean claro ^^

Sin más rollo... Decir que Bleach no es mío, si no hubiera hecho lo que siempre dice Ushio en sus disclaimers (Para que veas que pensamos igual jejeje)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate<strong>_

Era un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Karakura. Los pájaros cantaban, las nubes se levantaban y el sol relucía con todo su esplendor en el centro del cielo azul.

Todos los que tenían edad para estudiar, se encontraban en sus centros educativos atendiendo las clases de buena gana, algunos de malas, y otros sencillamente no atendían.

En una preparatoria, se encontraban unos alumnos que eran algo especiales. No todos los centros educativos pueden decir que tienen humanos con poderes especiales, un Quincy y varios Shinigamis estudiando en su interior. Si los edificios pudiesen hablar… Más de un secreto se hubiera revelado. Pero era una suerte que las paredes no pudiesen hablar… Para el que le convenía.

Una clase en particular de esa especial preparatoria, donde habían humanos normales que no sabían a quienes tenían a su alrededor, se encontraban en el horario el cual la mayoría de estudiantes odiaba. Economía doméstica.

- Explícame otra vez por qué tenemos que aprender a utilizar un horno. – Pidió un pelirrojo de largo cabello atado en una coleta y unos tatuajes en su rostro algo extraños para una persona normal. Sí, ese chico era especial.

- Así podrás pagarle a Urahara todas las molestias que le estás causando. – Le dijo un chico de cabello naranja.

- ¿Quién querría pagarle en agradecimiento a ese loco por su sombrero y abanico? – Se volvió a quejar.

- ¿Acaso quieres dormir en la calle? – Le espetó una chica baja, de cabello corto y negro, y ojos violetas.

Al aludido le recorrió un temblor por todo el cuerpo al imaginarse con ropas rajadas y durmiendo en un banco de alguna plaza o parque. Chasqueó la lengua en cuanto se repuso. – Claro, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, como te dejan quedarte gratis...

- A mí no me mires. – Se quejó el pelinaranja ante la mirada acusadora del pelirrojo. – Todo es cosa de mi viejo. Si es por mí, dormiría bajo un puente.

Como agradecimiento por sus palabras, recibió una patada en la barriga de parte de la chica, haciendo que se encogiese de dolor. - ¿Así tratas a las damas, Ichigo? Normal que no hayas encontrado novia.

Cuando el aludido pudo volver a recuperar el aire, le envió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que se estaba partiendo de risa, para luego enviársela a su compañera. – Maldita enana…

- Siempre es bueno conocer un poco de todo. Y las artes culinarias es algo bastante interesante. – Dijo un chico de gafas mientras se las subía con un dedo.

- Lo que pasa es que eres una nenaza, Ishida. – Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

El chico de pelo negro y mirada rasgada le lanzó una mirada de odio. - ¿Nenaza?

- Te gustan todas las tareas de las mujeres. – Se cruzó de brazos, mostrando que esa mirada no le iba a intimidar.

- Estamos en una época en la que la mujer no tiene por qué quedarse a realizar las tareas domésticas. Tienen sus derechos de tener puestos de trabajo igual al de los hombres. Por ello nosotros debemos aprender a realizar ese papel para compartirlo con ellas.

La shinigami perteneciente a la familia de nobles Kuchiki miraba la discusión con ojos ilusionados. – Ishida… ¡Cásate conmigo! – Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Qué? – Se quejó. - ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar a un hombre que piense esas cosas? Hay que pillarlo antes de que se lo lleve otra. – Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

La profesora, que por causas insospechadas se había ausentado durante casi toda la hora, entró en la clase y pidió que mostrasen sus creaciones. Una tarta de chocolate.

Los alumnos mostraron sus postres. Algunas más extravagantes que otras en la decoración, pero básicamente todas muy apetecibles. Bueno… Casi todas.

Hubo una en especial, que en cuanto la profesora le puso el ojo encima, le dieron ganas de ir al baño a echar el desayuno de hacía unas horas y del día anterior.

- Inoue… ¿Qué es esto? – Cuestionó con rostro desencajado.

- Tarta de chocolate sensei… - Respondió con timidez, ya que todos los que se encontraban en la sala miraron su creación.

- ¿Y desde cuándo las tartas de chocolate son verdes? – Alternaba su atención entre la chica y la tarta deforme. Incluso hubiese jurado que esa "cosa" tenía vida propia y se movía.

- Esto… - La pelinaranja intentaba excusarse, mientras sus amigos suspiraban resignados desde el otro lado de la clase.

- Le tengo dicho que se deje de experimentos en clase… - Dijo un derrotado Ishida.

- Como siga así, va a catear… Porque eso ni siquiera ella se lo come… - Renji hacía muecas al ver el objeto verde no identificado.

- Esta chica… No sé dónde tiene la cabeza… - Se quejó Rukia, pero meditó sus palabras durante unos segundos y echó una ojeada a sus compañeros. – Bueno, sí lo sé. ¡Pero no puede seguir así! – Y al momento, una sonrisa maquiavélica se mostró en sus labios.

El pelinaranja, que se había estado manteniendo al margen de la conversación mientras veía cómo su amiga era reprendida, la miró extrañado y con algo de miedo… - ¿Qué estás planeando, enana?

- Nada que te importe, metomentodo. – Dijo sin que su sonrisa desapareciese, sino todo lo contrario. Se ensanchó más. - ¡Sensei! – Se hizo escuchar la shinigami de un modo totalmente educado. - ¿Podría darle otra oportunidad? – Puso ojitos de cordero degollado. – Inoue-san estaba nerviosa. Por favor, le aseguro que mañana hará el mejor pastel que haya probado nunca antes. Y si le parece bien, yo misma me encargaré de que sea así. – Mostró una sonrisa inocente, pero sus amigos sabían que todo eso era una actuación para los que no conocían su verdadero demonio interior.

Salvo, claro está, la inocente Orihime Inoue. - ¿De verdad, Kuchiki-san? – Preguntó ilusionada.

La aludida asintió. – Claro, ¿para qué están las amigas si no? Sé que Arisawa-san está deseando ayudarte, como buena amiga que es, pero con todas las actividades extraescolares que tiene, le es imposible, ¿verdad?

La aludida, que se encontraba con la pelinaranja, la miró sin comprender, pero a los pocos segundos asintió como si la vida le dependiese de ello. – Cierto, tengo que entrenar para las finales. Lo siento Orihime.

La pelinaranja negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes, Tatsuki-chan. Kuchiki-san ha sido muy amable en ofrecerse. Claro si sensei lo permite…

La profesora miró a las chicas y asintió. – De acuerdo. Ha sido muy noble de su parte, Kuchiki-san, en querer ayudar a una compañera en problemas. La respeto por ello.

- Oh no sensei, no tiene por qué decir nada. Lo hago con mucho gusto. – Se llevó las manos a las mejillas. – Va a hacer que me sonroje…

Sus amigos volvieron a suspirar resignados. Debían admitir que era una excelente actriz.

La profesora volvió a hablar en cuanto sonó el cambio de hora. – No espero mucho Inoue, sólo que sea comestible, ¿podrá hacerlo? – Interrogó con la mirada.

La aludida iba a hablar, pero Rukia se le adelantó al ponerse a su lado y cogerla de la mano. – Por supuesto sensei. Le aseguro que mañana no podrá suspenderla. Si nos disculpa… - Se inclinó mientras sujetaba un lado de la falda de su uniforme y se fue arrastrando a la ojigris.

En el hogar de los Kurosaki, la familia comía tranquila los alimentos hechos por la hija más pequeña. – Ichigo. - Le llamó su padre. - ¿Dónde está Rukia-chan?

- ¿Por qué tengo que saberlo? – Cuestionó hastiado. - La última vez que la vi arrastraba a Inoue por el pasillo. – Cuando terminó de hablar, salió arrastrado hacia la pared con un dolor monumental en la cara. Cuando se recompuso, le miró furioso. - ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? – Le gritó.

- ¿Y tú te haces llamar hombre? – Le acusó mientras le señalaba con el dedo donde antes estaba la silla del chico. – ¡No me hagas reír!

El cabeza de familia voló por los aires gracias a la venganza de Ichigo. - ¡Te voy a hacer llorar!

- Muy rica la comida, Yuzu. – Dijo como si nada estuviese pasando la pelinegra.

La aludida, sonrió nerviosa. – Gracias, Karin.

- ¡Oh Masaki! – Isshin se encontraba arrodillado ante el póster de su difunta mujer. – Tu hijo ha dejado solas y desamparadas a dos jovencitas… ¡Ya sé! – Se levantó como si la vida dependiese de eso y cogió a sus hijas, sorprendiéndolas. - ¡Iremos a buscarlas!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los tres hijos alucinando.

Pero Isshin ya había puesto pies en polvorosa y había desaparecido, dejando a un desencajado Ichigo sólo en el comedor de su casa. – Este tío… Si quería que recogiese los platos, ¡que lo hubiera dicho! – Suspiró resignado por el padre que le tocó soportar.

Cuando había terminado de recoger y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

Pensando que era el plasta de su padre, decidió pasar de él y comenzó a subir, pero una voz que no era la de su padre le detuvo. - ¡Ichigo!

El pelinaranja suspiró cansado. - ¿No me van a dejar tranquilo? – Se dio la vuelta y vio a la shinigami acompañada por alguien que, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, le quitó el habla.

Rukia sonrió con perspicacia. – Ya hemos llegado.

- Hola, Kurosaki-kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa la pelinaranja.

El chico tuvo que despejarse para poder hablar claramente. - ¿De dónde vienen?

- Kuchiki-san sugirió que primero fuésemos a comer, pero me manché y tuve que ir a casa a cambiarme. – Respondió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Lo que no había dicho Inoue, era que Rukia fue la que la obligó a vestir lo que llevaba puesto. Una falda corta negra con vuelo y una camisa de tiras con escote en triángulo. El motivo por el que el chico se quedó paralizado en las escaleras.

Y ese fue el motivo por el que Rukia sonrió. – Inoue, lleva las cosas a la cocina, en seguida voy.

- ¡Sí! – Se dirigía a la cocina cuando se detuvo y se giró. – Gracias de nuevo Kuchiki-san. – Para luego volver a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Y más que me lo vas a agradecer… - Susurró.

- No sabía que te la ibas a traer a casa. – Dijo Ichigo en cuanto desapareció.

- ¿Dónde querías que practicase? Su cocina es muy pequeña. – En ese momento, su móvil sonó. Ella lo cogió con parsimonia y escuchó lo que le decían. Cuando colgó, suspiró. – Vas a tener que encargarte de Inoue.

El joven Kurosaki se quedó a cuadros. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? La que se ofreció fuiste tú.

- Me acaba de llamar Renji. Onii-sama está aquí y quiere tener una reunión con los dos. – Le explicó. – Pero oye, que si quieres le digo que venga aquí…

- ¡No! – Se negó al instante. – Déjalo… Yo me encargo…

Rukia sonrió. - ¡Encárgate de que haga una tarta para chuparse los dedos! – Dijo mientras cogía la puerta y se marchaba.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su compañera de clase tarareando alguna canción de espaldas a él, mientras terminaba de colocar los ingredientes y los utensilios que necesitaba.

Al girarse, se puso tan nerviosa de ver el par de ojos castaños observándola, que se le cayó el cuenco que llevaba entre las manos. - ¡Lo… Lo siento! – Se agachó a recogerlo. Cuando se levantó y miró hacia los lados, miró otra vez a su acompañante. - ¿Y Kuchiki-san?

- Rukia ha tenido que irse. Byakuya quiere reunirse con ella y Renji.

La mirada ilusionada de la pelinaranja desapareció. – Bueno… Entonces recogeré…

- No. – Ichigo caminó hacia ella. – Yo te ayudaré.

La chica le miró sorprendida. - ¿De verdad? – Al ver el asentimiento de él, sonrió como no había hecho antes. – "Kurosaki-kun… Va a ayudarme… ¡Quiero saltar! No… Mejor no… Corazón cálmate…"

- Inoue, ¿estás escuchándome? – La voz del chico despertó de su ensoñación a la joven.

- S… ¡Sí! – Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

A la hora habían terminado. No sin esfuerzo de Ichigo para que Inoue no metiese algo indebido en la receta. Sus ganas de experimentar eran extraordinarias. Y tampoco pudieron evitar pasárselo con risas y comentarios.

- Esto ya es otra cosa, y no lo de esta mañana… - La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario.

- Kurosaki-kun… Esto… - El chico se giró a observarla.

- Dime Inoue.

La chica cogió un cuchillo y partió una pequeña porción para una persona, lo puso en un plato, cogió un poco en un tenedor y se lo extendió a Ichigo. – "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Querrías… ¿Querrías probar? – Preguntó con una voz suave y sonrojada.

Ichigo veía a su amiga y al tenedor en lapsos de tiempo. – Eh… - Inconscientemente, se hizo hacia atrás, pero Orihime le siguió. – Me… Mejor déjalo para mañana…

- Así no sabré si lo he hecho bien… - Se excusó. – Vamos Kurosaki-kun… Una mordida…

El chico se chocó contra la mesa de la cocina. – "No te sonrojes… No lo hagas… ¡Y deja de mirarle los labios idiota!"

Inore suspiró derrotada. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. – Bueno… Está bien…

Pero cuando iba a bajar el tenedor, la mano de Ichigo la detuvo. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que el brillo de sus ojos desapareciese.

Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y comió de la tarta de chocolate que entre los dos habían hecho.

La cara de Inoue estaba completamente roja, ya que Ichigo no soltó su mano en ningún momento. Cuando sacó el tenedor, sus ojos chocaron y no se separaron en lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Hasta que escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy juntos, demasiado. En ese momento Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente e Inoue se separó de él.

- Bu… Bueno… - Inoue se atrevió a hablar. No sabía dónde meterse. – Hast… Hasta mañana. – Cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz del pelinaranja le detuvo.

- Inoue… Mañana sacarás matrícula de honor.

La chica le miró y sonrió, aún con la cara roja como un tomate, y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, la profesora se quedó maravillada con el cambio drástico que había dado la joven Inoue. – Kuchiki hizo un buen trabajo…

- No fui yo sensei. – Se quitó mérito la shinigami. – Pero no discuto sobre lo otro… - Sonrió malvadamente al ver cómo el shinigami sustituto miraba de reojo a su compañera pelinaranja, la cual tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

FIN


End file.
